Autumn Bellflower
by psychemenace
Summary: Rei Todoroki's favorite flower was Autumn Bellflower. The only person who knew it was her favorite was Enji. But was he really the only one who knew?


When Rei woke up, it was already lunch time. Soon, the nurse will come to check on her to accompany her for lunch. She sat up to fix her hair. The silence filled her in a slow, wrenching pace. Waking up in silence with only the faint sound of laughter and music was not something new to her. It was still lonely waking up alone; waking up without the sight of her children; without the family that she had longed to have when she was a naive girl. Even though she was hurting, she understood that everything was for the best, so she didn't let it get to her.

As she tied her hair, a bluish thing caught her attention. Sitting beside her hospital bed was a bouquet of Autumn Bellflowers. The striking warmth of the shade of blue of the petals was a sharp contrast to the monotony of her room. It surprised her. Was it Enji? Smiling a faint smile, she thought that maybe Enji was starting to care. Maybe he was changing for the better. She went out of bed and smelled the flowers. The smell reminded her of the last time she was genuinely happy with him. It reminded her of a time when she thought it wouldn't be so bad to spend the rest of her life with him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to think of other things before another episode takes a hold of her.

Thanks to a knock on the door, she calmed down a little. A man in white robes entered the room and greeted her.

"Do you feel better Mrs. Todoroki?"

"Yes, I feel better now Doctor."

The Doctor noticed the fresh bouquet she was holding and smiled.

"Oh so he came again eh?"

Rei Todoroki was not as surprised about what the Doctor said as she was at the look on his face. She thought it was odd. The Doctor knew about what happened between her and Enji in the past. It was impossible for him to think so fondly of him sending her flowers. Rei stood nervously. If the doctor thought she was ready to meet him, then he thought wrong.

"A good kid." The doctor whispered.

What the Doctor said confused Rei. It made her think that if Enji didn't send the flowers, maybe it was Shouto who sent them.

* * *

"How are you Mom?"

"I'm fine. How's it going at your school?"

"It's fine. I enjoy it very much."

Shouto told Rei about his studies and about the things that he learned so far in UA. Rei was happy that Shouto was enthusiastic about his studies. She was happy that he was not doing this just to please Enji. It relieved her to know that he had friends that he can rely on. Shouto grew to be a good kid. She was thankful for Fuyumi for that. If it weren't for her strength and courage, things would not turn out like this. This was the closest thing to normality that their family could manage.

While they were talking, Rei noticed that Shouto kept on glancing at the lovely bouquet of Autumn bellflowers beside her bed. Regularly she would wake up to a fresh batch. She wanted to ask Shouto whether he was the one who sent them but she could not insert it in their conversation.

* * *

Rei just came from her recreation activities. When she arrived at her hospital room, she saw Shouto replace the rotting Autumn Bellflowers with a fresh bouquet of Carnation. When she saw this, she felt nervous. If it wasn't Shouto who was sending them, then who?

* * *

"What are those flowers for Dabi?" Toga asked.

"None of your business crazy."

"Are you going to give them to someone?" Magne added.

Dabi didn't reply, he just stared at the flowers in his grasp with a look that was hard to read.

"Ah~ don't tell me you've been sending flowers to someone?"

"Not really."

"Dabi grew them himself. Oh yes you did Dabi. Cool guy." Twice teased.

"Dabi, you are unexpectedly a romantic? That is a surprise. Well, you are at that age."

Even if Dabi didn't see Kurogiri smile, he was sure he was smiling as he said that.

Exasperated, Dabi wanted to clear things up.

"It's not what you think. A person I know is sick. I've been sending them flowers… to cheer them up I guess."

"Oh in that case, let me come with you!" Toga said clapping as she blushed.

"You are the last person I'm gonna ask to come with me."

"Wait.. You're going looking like that?"

"No. Not really. I take my piercings off and brush my hair like a proper person and cover up the ugly scars."

* * *

Dabi hesitated whether to go deliver the flowers personally or not.

"Hey you!"

Dabi turned and saw a man in white robes approach him.

"Aren't you the one who's been sending flowers to Mrs. Todoroki?"

Embarassed, Dabi looked away.

"Why don't you come in? She's asleep though. I'm surprised why you always come at this time.

"This isn't the first time you're visiting her right?"

"No."

"You've been pretty religious at visiting her. It warms my heart. Patients get lonely when no one comes to visit them. That's why I'm glad you, at least, are consistent.

"Ah, you want me to wake her for you?"

"No need. I just came to give these flowers.

The Doctor noticed that there was something sad about the way Dabi said those words.

"Doctor, won't you keep this a secret?"

"What secret?"

"Don't tell anyone about me visiting her and sending her flowers." Dabi smiled sadly.

" I don't want to worry her."

"Yes. I won't tell. It's our secret."

"Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor left Dabi with the sleeping Rei Todoroki.

It was always difficult to see Rei. Even after how many years passed, looking at her still pains him. They say that wounds heal in time, but there are those that will never heal and will never disappear. The wound that Dabi nursed was just like this.

No matter how painful it was, he carried the pain inside of him, like a battle scar, a reminder that things just don't go the way you want them to; that no matter how much you struggle and try your very best, there are things that you must resolve to do even if it meant hurting the ones you love.

The pain felt like it was freshly inflicted upon him. He had to force himself to walk towards her. He _had_ to walk towards her, after all this was going to be the last time he was going to see her. By joining the league of villains, he gave up this little luxury of visiting her like this.

Dabi replaced the carnation flowers with the bouquet of autumn bellflowers that he brought. He sat down on the stool beside her and watched her sleep. He noticed that her complexion was getting better. She looked healthy and happy. And for him that was enough.

"Mom.. I guess this is the last time. Be well."

* * *

"Fuyumi, did you visit me yesterday? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wasn't able to come and visit Mom. I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

"Oh, I thought.." Rei gazed at the bouquet of Autumn Bellflowers sitting beside her hospital bed. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists.

"Mom, these flowers are beautiful. What are these called?"

"They are…"

Rei couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started to stream down her face blurring her vision as she tried to hold back her voice. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

 _Yes there was one other person who knew I liked Autumn Bellflowers._


End file.
